So much for my world
by loulabel246
Summary: what happens when an evil witch interferes horribly with paul slater ans susannah simons lives? will they get through it? will things ever go back to normal? read to find out! this story has been adopted from E.I.W!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Loulabel246 here! This story is called so much for my world and is the sequel to so much for my weekend by E.I.W, however, for your benefit; the first one is being uploaded WITH the second one.

This story kind of has a surprise in it so I don't really want to say what it's about, but you'll get it after a few chapters, or about two, or something.

These stories were originally written by the wonderful fan fiction author: E.I.W. however, she was too busy and had to abandon her stories. How sad! Seeing how much potential the ideas had, I adopted them. That basically means I put them on my name and finish them.

So I disclaim the idea to E.I.W, along with most of this story. When it gets to the part I have written, I shall mention it at the top in an author's note. Also, everything you recognise from the mediator is purely Meg Cabot's- although I'm sure we all wish it was ours.

The characters who you don't recognise (well, most of them) are also disclaimed to the wonderfully, amazing E.I.W, whom without, I would not have been able to write this story- well, copy most of it but oh well.

Without further ado, so much for my world-

Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon and Father Dom had already called me into his office after most of the students from Carmel had left. He was going out of town for the weekend and was just making sure I could handle taking care of any ghosts, whom I may come across.

Which I think is ridiculous. I send ghosts to their finally destination all the time. I know it may sound cool but it is so not. Some ghosts leave nice and peacefully, just wanting me to pass on some message to a random relative or a friend.

Others, however, can take a little more... persuasion. This is when I introduce to them to my little friends thunder and lightning, also known as my fists. Ha-ha... I'm kidding they aren't really called thunder and lightning. Unfortunately, Father Dom doesn't really approve of my, uh... methods. He prefers me to try to be friendlier.

And not to exorcise them

Without the use of your fists, Father Dom had said as I tried to pay attention. I nodded so he knew I heard that part.

"Susannah, please listen to me. Promise me no exorcism, none of the usual trouble, and please put your differences behind you and try to show Paul the light, and maybe show Jesse how to use a computer, if he's going to go in the medical field it might help him a little," Father Dom said.

I can't believe this, doesn't Father Dom, doesn't he realize it's the weekend? I mean, I don't mind spending more time with my boyfriend, Jesse, even if he was a 150 years old ghost, up until a couple of weeks ago. What I do mind is showing Jesse how to use today's technology. This is not an easy thing; I mean he gets confused with just pressing the buttons on a remote control. As for Paul Slater... the idea of having to hang around him sickens me.

"Father Dom as much fun as that sounds, I think I rather take a pass on this," I said very seriously.

Susannah, I know it isn't fun for you but it's a responsibility. And a highly important one at that!" Father Dom said trying to hide his cigarettes.

"How are they my responsibility?" I asked not so happy. I could understand how Jesse is but Paul? How is he my responsibility?

"Susannah, I don't have time to explain, but it's your responsibility. Have a good weekend, I have to go or I'll miss my flight." Father Dom had said before I could get another word out.

"He doesn't really think I'm going to do what he had just asked, right?" I asked myself a little too loudly and had got a quick yes from Father Dom from the end of the hallway.

The joys of being a mediator. Ugh!

Chapter 2 (these are supposed to be separate but I was too excited to wait )

I walked out to the parking lot, wondering what to do, because Brad had left without me. God, he's an idiot. What a surprise... my day could not get worst. I stood there cursing to myself because I didn't have change to use a pay phone, the office had just closed as soon as I left and I still didn't own a cell phone. Why shouldn't I have been surprised when Paul pulled up in front of me?

"Hey, Suze, oh no ride?" Paul asked with that stupid grin on his face. I would of probably would of had just walked the miles, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Why, why Paul can't you just once leave me alone?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Paul asked with that stupid grin again. Is it like I had a choice? I opened the car door knowing something bad would probably be the result.

"So where's Rico Suave?" Paul asked being more annoying than ever. I sat there pretending he wasn't there because I knew it was going to be a long ride home. "Come on Susie, you can't just ignore me. it's very rude," he said probably wanting a response which I was unwilling to give.

"So, silent treatment. You're such a child Suze," Paul said.

"Paul, you know what? Just drop me off right here," I responded beyond annoyed.

"Um, on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere? Suze it'll at least an hour walk if you're lucky," Paul responded with a smirk. My question is how someone as hot as him can be so rude, stupid and evil. Something said I should of have gotten out, but I just stay put.

"That's a good girl Suze," Paul said I wish he get a clue, or at least a life that he didn't picture me in.

"So how's your grandfather?" I asked to see if he actually cared. After all it was his fault he had been in the hospital. He was so desperate to stop me discovering how to save Jesse, he drugged his own granddad.

"Fine according to the doctors. He's home at the moment and yes, before you ask, I've been talking to him," Paul said sounding as if he were a child being forced to take medicine.

"So you wouldn't have a clue, why my ride wasn't there?" I asked with some sort of suspicion. I mean, come on, it's Paul.

"He seemed annoyed with waiting, so I told him I would give you a ride," Paul responded. The ride was very quiet, as I avoid talking with Paul Slater. I think the only thing I said was 'pull over'. On the way home, it appeared Jesse's car was having engine trouble, because he was on the side of the road with smoke reaching the sky. Now I knew I was in a real dilemma get out and let Jesse see I took a ride from Paul or help Jesse. I stepped out of the car knowing Jesse was going to disapprove.

"Querida, what are you doing with Slater?" Jesse asked confuse.

"Oh, Paul gave me a ride because Brad was an idiot who forget about me"

"Oh, I see, any chance you know how to fix a car"

"Jesse please don't make me laugh, besides with all that reading you do, I'm surprised you don't"

"I see Querida" Jesse said staring at the car. Paul just stood there with that stupid grin again that means nothing good was going to come out of him.

Suddenly I saw a glowing light. Yup, of course, because ghosts don't get that I would like to spend my time trying to avoid crimes and getting stuck in bushes and etc. The ghost looked like a hippie with the yellow flower skirts and wild and crazy blonde hair. Her eyes looked scary, like, shot red. She was short and not skinny by a long shot.

"Um, hello." I said as I gave an awkward hello wave. "I hate to tell you this if you haven't figure out your dead."

"Hello, um excuse me, my name's Sunshine and no one can see me but you. Why is that? she asked on the verge of tears.

"You're dead." Paul said very blunt.

"I'm what? I can't be dead; I mean you're talking to me," Sunshine said upset and angrily.

"Paul, you're an idiot," I said as I whacked him.

"We're mediators, and sorry about your misfortune," Jesse said very politely.

"Mediators...I remember now, but I just never believed it," Sunshine said. Gee that's a depressing name when you're dead.

"What is she talking about?" Paul asked so out of the loop.

"I had a vision today, that I died today and I would meet three mediators or as Paul calls them shifters, and I do something really stupid before I move on or should I say you three do," Sunshine had said as if she was a spooky fortunate teller. Which I hate them all they do is cause me nothing but problems.

"Do you want to move on?" Paul asked which scared me, whenever is Paul nice?

"I do but I don't know how?" Sunshine asked as I notice Paul had pull a book out his pocket and was saying something in... Latin I think. A Bright Light started pulling Sunshine into the sky.

"An Exorcism! Paul she was trying to tell us something important." I said as I pulled the book away trying to reverse it. Then he pulled it back and started reciting the same words and then it turn into a game of tug of war.

"Paul stop being a child and give it back." I said pulling it back.

"Why, wouldn't you have done the same?" Paul asked with a smirk. "Whatever you're up to knock it off," I said pulling the book away from him again.

"Stop it, both of you," Jesse said pulling the book off us, only for it to be turned into pieces.

"What did you do Suze?" Paul asked in shock.

"What did I do? Nothing!" I said as I watched Paul fall to a rocky hard ground. Then I saw Jesse fall strangely to the ground. I did not like where this was heading, as I landed on a rock and I couldn't move.

What did you Suze! Paul asked in shocked. What did I do, nothing. I said as I watch Paul fall to a rocky hard ground... Awesome, then I saw Jesse fall strangely to the ground not awesome. I did not like where this was heading as I land on a rock and I couldn't move.

Finished! Did you enjoy it? I don't know how frequent updates will be but you know what makes me update? Reviews! So review please my lovelies! And thank you to E.I.W!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the adopted story so much for my world.

Saera- Hahaha! Thank you for reviewing! You were the first one for this story! At the moment the updates will be very frequent as I am just copying up but with a few adjustments. But when I actually start writing it properly, they will be about every weekend. Uh, at the end of the review you put _how is that? _What do you mean? I'm glad you like it and have promised to read it until the end!

Disclaimed to Meg and the wonderful E.I.W! Most of this was written by her except for a few minor changes I couldn't resist making!

I woke up, feeling strange, knowing something wasn't right. Any time Paul was concerned, it usually ended badly.

I'll admit it, I didn't know why I was in Shadow land and I couldn't really remember much from what had happened today. I remember thinking 'Oh my God, am I dead because I'm looking right at my body? I'll kill Paul for this if I am!'

Then I saw Jesse lying on the ground, as if he were dead. It scared me, to no end. Was I going to lose him again?

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine," A voice said. A familiar voice... I turned around and was shocked to see it was a ghost... oh, no, it was Sunshine. I remembered everything then.

"So, he's not dead?" I asked hesitantly.

"No but remember everything is not as it appears. oh and I remember what I need done to move on. I need you to clean out my attic; no one lives with me and the address is 55 Elmer Road," She said which got me a little annoyed because was she passed the move on stage then.

"Trust me, it'll come in handy... well, bye my dear," Sunshine said as she walked off, until I called out,

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Jesse's fine?"

"Yes"

"Okay, second question, are you a physic?"

"Actually a witch, a terrible witch I may add"

"Third and last question, have you seen Paul?"

"My dear, he is closer then you think... well nice talking to you, Suze," Sunshine had said as she walked away.

Closer then I think? That can't be a good thing.

What the heck does that mean, 'Closer then I thinks'? Hmmmm...

(This is supposed to be chapter 4 but I'm putting them together as they're a little bit short!)

I woke up, once again feeling strange...I knew last night something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Okay there are a few things I could put my finger on:

1. I didn't remember going home  
>2. I didn't remember getting out of Shadow land<br>3 I still didn't know why I decided to take a ride from , the evil Paul Slater  
>4 I didn't know why I didn't wake up in my own room<br>5 I didn't get why I wasn't seeing my own reflection

When I saw my reflection it belonged to none other than...

_Paul Slater!_

You think I would be prepared for this sort of phenomenon, with almost being killed several times and dealing with crazy ghosts. But no, the first thing I did was screech like a crazy person. Well I think I'm officially going mad...

Or have I've been mad this entire time?

I pinched myself and couldn't help but freak out even more. These things are not supposed to happen in real life! It was just to be something you only saw in movies, on TV and read about in books. I was really freaking myself out... even more so when I actually started to accept the fact I was in Paul Slater's body.

I start to wonder what possibility could go wrong. I realised if I was in Paul's body, he had to be in mine. That thought is something I never thought I would have to ever wonder. I noticed a cell phone on his dresser, as it started lighting up and vibrating on the dresser. I struggled to pick it up, due to my shakiness and slight panic.

"uh, um, uh... hello?"

I dropped the phone as I heard my voice. I heard

"Suze I know your there, pick up please" over and over again. Of course I was frightened. Who wouldn't be if Paul was in their body., and vice versa?

I slowly picked up the phone.

"Did we switch bodies?" only to get an annoying comment.

"What do you think Suze?" Gee he knows how to brighten up somebody's day. Then I realized the last time I saw Jesse, he was lying unconscious in Shadow land.

"Oh My God, Jesse!" I said frightened. It must have sounded really weird coming out of Paul's mouth.

You worry about Jesse right now? Unbelievable Suze!" was the angry reply coming out of Paul's (wel, myine, but with Paul in my body) mouth. "I thought, oh I don't know, maybe you would want to find a way to switch back, but if you want to spend time with Rico Suave go ahead," Paul said really angrily and annoyed. And for once he had the right to. I couldn't help but cry because I then realize there was no way of telling Jesse this story.

Reasons Why:  
>1. He does not trust Paul Slater<br>2. Well because of other things from the past  
>3. He thinks I'm Paul<p>

"Why are you crying?" Paul asked sounding confused, yet slightly irritated.

I couldn't answer that. He would probably find a way to destroy the relationship I shared with Jesse.

"What if we're stuck like this forever?" I asked with a lot of other things on my mind. There was a huge pause and finally I hear Paul say,

"I don't know Suze" a lot less irritated than before, and a lot more concerned for him and for me. I cried even harder at this revelation. (A/N-is that right? I don't really know what revelation means)

Reasons I realized my life was over:

1. I was no longer me  
>2. I was probably never going to see my family ever again<br>3. I would be without Jesse  
>4. Paul Slater's in my body (Which frightens me more than anything)<br>5. I probably never hear Jesse call me Susannah or Querida again

The last thing I said to Paul, was, "We're going to be stuck like this forever aren't we?" before I hung up the phone. I just threw the damn thing on the floor, and sat on the bed, my head-or Pauls head- in my hands-or Pauls hands.

There should be warnings about these things happening.

End of chapter! Please review for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Next chapter of so much for my world!

angel4eva-15- thank you for reviewing! This bit has been written by E.I.W with just a few minor modifications made by me, but I will write when I start writing what I want to put.

Disclaimed to Meg Cabot and E.I.W!

Chapter 3!

An hour later, after crying for myself, I remembered an address. It wasn't very clear; all I remembered was Elmer Road. I had a feeling it was Elmer road, anyway. What was it Sunshine said again?

I just lay down on Paul's bed very depressed. I thought about talking to Paul's grandfather but it seemed too weird. I believed Paul was lying when he told me he started talking to his grandfather.

I just lay there thinking of Jesse. If he saw me he'd probably hurt me, which drived me crazy because I was going to be hurt either way. Wait... this is so not like me, not to do anything! I usually tried to accomplish something when I can. Then there was knocking on the door. I ignored it, I didn't care who it was.

I didn't except Jesse to walk in with Paul/me? I'm so very confused.

"Jesse?" I asked completely confused. He looked at me confused. He looked at me and then said something in Spanish. Me and Paul exchanged looks.

"Susannah, I do not like to be lied to," Jesse said very annoyed. I looked at him. He seemed hurt and I knew I was hurt inside. Wait, did Paul actually attempt to do something nice for me?

"I'm telling you, she is Suze and I'm leaving," Paul said, but before he could walk off, Jesse blocked the door. Paul look really annoyed. His hands became fists and were about to punch him but stopped. Paul could kill me later. I ran up to Jesse and whispered, threw my arms around him, and whispered in his ear "I thought I lost you forever".

Jesse look kind of freaked out by me and Paul.

"What you mean almost lost me?" Jesse questioned as he stood there puzzled and Paul stood there looking very scared.

"You believe me?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I would like to but that's all," Jesse said and dashed out of the house.

"So much for his help," Paul said as he jumped on his bed. I just sat there completely confused.

"Paul... do you think there's a way to fix this?" I asked as Paul just lay down on his bed looking very tired, confused, annoyed and pretty much every other emotion considered bad or depressed. After a while he finally answered me

"I don't know Suze" which scared me. Paul usual had some type of plan whether I liked it or not. He always had a plan.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked as my voice cracked. I would ramble on about him always having a plan, but I think I'll leave that alone. "Wait, what about your grandfather?" I asked with a sudden smile.

"No! I will not ask him because I don't need him knowing everything about my life" Paul said waving his hands about in the air.

"Well then what do you suggest?" I asked kinda mad.

"We sit this out"

"Sit this Out! Paul... you're out of your mind!" Paul sat there in silence. I couldn't believe this. Paul actual wanted to sit this out. How do you sit something that isn't normal?

"Paul, but-"I said and then was cut off by him.

"We are not to tell anyone, because if lover boy didn't believe us, I doubt anyone else will," Paul said making me angry because he was right.

"Not most people are 150 years old, walking around looking like there in their young 20s. Maybe Father Dom would," I said trying to seek hope.

"Isn't he out of a town?" Paul asked making me feel stupid. I wouldn't want to call him he told he was going out of town on mediator business. He told me Friday but I was in a funk. So I really didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. Well he was getting his way on one thing. Getting to know Paul and it wasn't like I had a choice.

(This is supposed to be chapter 6 but I'm putting it here)

Paul's phone started ringing again. I let out a groan as well as Paul did. I look at the caller id and just said "Great" The Caller Id read Kelly. Well it made sense. He had been dating her since the dance.

"Answer it," Paul said very calmly.

"No, I can barely stand. No way am I going to spend my day with her!" I shouted back. Being in Paul's body was hell, but me in Paul's body, dating Kelly? That's just hell frozen over.

"Please, she's been on my back to take her out more" Paul was begging. I couldn't believe this. He's very confusing. I mean, first he says he likes me, then and go dates Kelly. Hmm, maybe he has changed.

I answered the Phone. "Uh hello" I was in shock I was doing this for him.

"Pauli, when are we going to see that movie?" Kelly was even more irritating when in love. Yuck!

"What movie?" I asked a little curious because what possible movie would Paul see. I mean, he's very annoying and hot but he would be hotter if he wasn't a creep and, oh rude, mean and a whole load of other unprintable.

Paul was eyeing me to and giving me signals to say yes. "A Make out Movie! No it's just I'm not in the mood" What the heck did Kelly and Paul do when they were alone. I really have no desire to have a make out session with Kelly but with Jesse that'd be nice. Real nice. But he wouldn't believe Paul in my body so fat chance he listen to me in Paul's body.

Paul look really annoyed. I had just said no. I wasn't making him kiss Jesse. I gave Paul a look that screamed "No Way in Hell!"

Finally Agreeing to go see some movie with Kelly that would not have me swapping spit with Kelly. Paul looked nervous for some reason.

I couldn't help but ask "What" Paul just sat there confuse and gave me a look of sadness.

"Suze, do you remember seeing your body laying on the floor in Shadow land?"

"Paul I don't remember much from last night" I was being honest. all I remembered was seeing Jesse lay on the floor, Looking as if it were his last day on earth. That and the street Elmer Road. I know it's weird, but no weirder then being in Paul's body.

"While I'm on your date, try to convince Jesse about our little switch," I said really annoyed as I was getting ready. I hate being Paul.

Reasons Why

1. **He's Paul**

2. He's the opposite gender (do you know how difficult it is to use the bathroom without being freaked out)

3. He just had to be Kelly's Boyfriend

4. Jesse would hurt me if I tried telling him about the switch (he would think it's a lie and Paul's trying to hurt me)

6. Like being a mediator isn't difficult enough

7. Freaky Friday should at least warn you this can actually happen ( so for mediators/shifters my advice stay away from ghost name Sunshine and be afraid of Freaky Fridays because they don't only happen on Fridays hmm what it be call for me Surprising Saturday? Well that's not important at the moment)

8. Jesse lips will never touch my new ones (UGH!)

9. My family hasn't probably caught on to the change hmm maybe Doc but I doubt it

10. Did I mention I'm Paul (you know the guy who tried to get rid of Jesse, the love of my life)

"I will not spend my time convincing Rico Suave" (_**A/N-by E.I.W- I love that song, sorry back the story**_) Paul said as he crossed his arms.

"Why not?" I shouted being a little over dramatic.

"Suze, because it took me two hours this morning and he doesn't believe it" He can't be serious. "I'm serious Simon, he doesn't believe me and there's a fat chance he'll believe you" He's right. For once Paul seems to be right and I couldn't argue with him.

"Fine then talk to your grandfather" I said really annoyed as I look at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe this. I just can't get over it. I touched Paul's face. It kind of freaked me out.

"Fine!" Paul said giving up. "You know, for your ghost boyfriend, he doesn't seem to have that memory when I was talking to him earlier" This put me in shock. Does Jesse have amnesia or selected memory or something like that?

"But he knew who we were?" I asked Paul as I stalled. Then his cell phone rang again. He answered it; he said it was a text message.

_Text Message_

_Come on Paul_

_We'll miss the movie_

_LV Kelly ;)_

"Can't we just say you're sick, Paul? Please, I don't wanna kiss Kelly!" I pleaded staring at that message. It was sickening, but if Paul was going to actually talk to his grandfather or Jesse it seem to be a fair trade.

Reason Why I hate being Paul

12. I have to kiss Kelly goodnight (Yuck!)

13. I'm Paul (**enough said**)


End file.
